This invention pertains to apparatus for processing photographic film.
In the developing and printing of either black-and-white or color photographic film, it is usual practice to pass the film through an appropriate sequence of treating solutions and thereafter to wash it and dry it. This sequence is carried out in relatively large tanks, using relatively complex machinery for moving the film from one tank to the next.
Since the tanks are large, there necessarily is considerable waste attendant upon the introduction and removal of the treating solutions. Also, the sensitive contents of the tanks are subject to excessive atmospheric oxidation. Still further, an element of danger to operating personnel attends the operation of some transporting mechanisms, particularly since adjustments and changes may be required to be made in the dark.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide apparatus for processing photographic film which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art apparatus and which minimizes waste of the treating chemicals, minimizes oxidation thereof, and minimizes the hazard of injury to operating personnel.
Still further objects of the present invention are the provision of apparatus for processing photographic film which is adaptable for use with either black-and-white or color films, which may be used with films of various lengths and widths; which is easy to clean and maintain; which obtains maximum efficiency from the treating solutions; which has provision for drying of the treated film without operator attention; which may easily be changed over from one type of film processing to another; which makes possible reliable, uniform and efficient processing of the film; which minimizes damage to the film emulsion during transport of the film from one treating chamber to the next; which prevents the inadvertent transfer of the treating liquid from one chamber to the next; and which is relatively compact, and inexpensive to build and service.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of photographic film developing apparatus which in its broad aspect comprises a sequence of adjacent, horizontally aligned chambers communicating with each other at their top and bottom portions and each of which is adapted to contain a selected film-treating fluid agent. An infeed port communicates with one terminal chamber of the sequence and a discharge port with the other.
One or more magnetic carriages mounting releasable film grip means are dimensioned to traverse the chambers, guided by suitable guide means. The carriages are actuated by a magnetic element mounted for reciprocating movement adjacent the chambers and associated with a suitable reciprocating drive. Reciprocation of the magnetic element in a vertical plane drives the carriages and the films trailing thereafter through one chamber after the other, thereby exposing the film sequentially to the action of the treating agents contained in the respective chambers.